


Tranquil Nightmare

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Zevran has a nightmare about Azura Amell being tranquil.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Assassin's Lover [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tranquil Nightmare

" _Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here.  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years.  
Need a place to hide but i can't find one near.  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear."_

_-Lovely, Billie Eilish_

* * *

All alone in the center of a tower; the circle of magi. He has been here before, but he can’t put his finger on it. There are many mages walking around the tower, all in slow motion, when Zevran raised his hand up, they were still walking as slow as a slug. He lowered his hand and gazed at his rough palms. His motions were quick and agile, but everyone around him moved so slow; as if time itself had slowed down expect for him.

He started to walk down a hallway, but it felt never ending. The walls stretched further and further down into a bright white light. The rug underneath his feet followed suit; it was maddening. Other mages walked past him, but going in the opposite direction. They weren't speaking to one another, just walking away the hallway's path. He tried to speak, but no words escaped his lips, only air escaped his eyes. He stared as they walked past him and his honey colored hues widened.

_What is this?_

_What is happening?_

He closed his eyes as his hands burrowed into his blonde locks. He opened his eyes slowly and did not see the never sending hallway. He looked down at his feet and saw he was standing on-top of stone; no rug anywhere in his sight. His gaze scanned the area and only found rows and rows of bookshelves; with so many books that he finds it hard a man can read them all in one lifetime. Some of the books were floating on their own from magic or from madness; it is hard to tell at this point. A book was floating in mid air beside him and he softly poked it causing it to gently float away from him. 

"Please do not touch the books," the most monotone of all voices he has ever heard spoke to him.

It took a second for him to realize someone was actually speaking to him. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned his head toward the voice and his eyes widened at the sight. A sigh of relief escaped him when his gaze saw his beloved, Azura. At first, he wasn't sure it was her, because of her voice and she was wearing a black robe that covered most of her face. Honestly, he isn't sure why she is speaking so plainly. It isn't the same voice he fell for all those months ago. In fact, she sounds completely different.

"Oh, my love," his words came out as a breath as he walked over to her. "Thank the **Marker** you are here."

Beneath the black hood she only stared at him. Her once beautiful snow like eyes are now dark -- as if no life was left in her. It was enough to make him feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry," that voice, that horrible monotone voice once again from her. "I do not think I know you."

He blinked at her words and chuckled -- hoping this was all a sick joke; a poor one in choice, but a joke nonetheless. He just stared into her dull lit eyes and gently grabbed her arms in his hands. She did not flinch nor stir from his touch, only blinked at the gesture. Honestly, he wanted to shake her to make her stop this foolish acting; it is growing old now.

"Azura," he pleaded, "it's me. Zevran."

She only blinked once more. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I do not think I know you."

Zevran gritted his teeth and exhaled sharply. Now he is getting annoyed, truly a hard feat, but she is making him angry. His grip on her arms only tightened and he pulled her closer to him. Once again, she only blinked at the gesture and turned her gaze down at his hands on her arms.

"Please do not do that. I do not like it," she spoke in the same tone, despite just speaking discomfort.

Zevran started to narrow his gaze on her. " **Azura** ," his voice nearly as sharp as the daggers on his back. "enough of this game!"

Azura returned her gaze back to his face and her dull lit eyes met his honey colored ones. "I am not playing a game. I do not know you. I'm sorry if this causes discomfort for you."

That monotone voice was getting on his last nerve. It not only angered him, but also scared him. Her voice is usually filled with such life; like the bells that the Chantry rings before a service. When she spoke, he felt every nerve in his body on fire and she had his full attention. But this voice, this is not his Azura's voice. This woman cannot be Azura; it's impossible. He stared at her face, and the hood she wears covers most of her pale face expect her lips. Zevran's brows furrowed into the center of his forehead and then released Azura from his tight grasp.

"Thank y-" she started to speak until Zevran reached up and removed the hood from her head. The hood fell behind her shoulders and her long raven locks fall over her shoulders and onto her chest. His eyes widened upon seeing her face out in the open for the world to see. His lips parted to speak, but right now, he cannot think of a word to say at all. Oh, it is her. She is just as lovely as she has ever been; her pale skin resembles the freshest snow, but her eyes are so dull it is like she is still sleeping. The only thing different is a circle in the middle of her forehead that resembles a sun. He has never seen this before, but he knows what it is. The sign of a tranquil.

Zevran raised his hand, but he saw it was trembling. He gently touched the mark, and when his fingertips gazed over her skin he could not feel the cold sensation that he has become so fond of. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, and his throat felt so tight he feared he would stop breathing. His hand dropped down the side of her face and he exhaled slowly. His knees felt so weak, like someone had stabbed his kneecaps, because it feels so hard to stand. Her dull gaze was on him and she only blinked down at him.

"I'm sorry," her monotone only made his legs feel weaker. "I am causing you great discomfort."

"I-I", he paused and removed his hand from her face. He cannot bear to look at her like this; she is a shell of her true self. "It's not you." He lied, hoping that she wouldn't catch on.

She only stared at him and turned her attention to the books behind him. "Do you want a book? I am skilled with finding vario-"

"What happened to you?" He interrupted her, because he doesn't give a bloody damn about some magical books.

She blinked slowly and her gazed only stared on the books in a huge bookshelf behind him. "The Templars found me too powerful for my age. I was told I must be made tranquil so I cannot be tempted by demons." She paused and turned her emotionless gaze upon him. "They performed the rite of tranquility on me despite my promises to never fall into temptation."

Zevran shook his head in disbelief. Yes, he has heard this can happen to mages, but it never seemed to matter to him; until now. Just seeing his beloved robbed of all her emotions; her pride, her confidence, her happiness -- it's wrong. It's more than wrong, it's despicable. How can they do this to people, even if they are mages.

Zevran gently took her pale hands into his and pulled her closer to him. "Azura, you must remember me. Just think, please."

She only stared at him. "I'm sorry," her voice lowered, but it was still emotionless which only caused Zevran to close his eyes and shake his head. "I'm causing you discomfort again."

"Mi amore, you must remember all the adventures we have had together. Remember when you killed my entire band of bandits but let me live? Remember when we traveled the deep roads and fought that monstrous creature; together. You must remember when you ended the blight. You must!" his voice was so close to begging, and his legs felt so weak, it is taking all his strength to hold himself up.

She stayed silent for a moment and shook her head. "Even if I did those things. I don't think I would remember."

Zevran finally collapsed to his knees in front of her. "You have to remember me...." his voice was hoarse, but he found the strength to speak louder. He must remind her! "You have too. _I-I_...If it wasn't for you I would have never known what love was truly like. You must remember all those times I tried to _'woo'_ you as Alistair would say. You must remember those nights I would hold you close and make the sweetest love to you. **_You must!_** "

She only stared down at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry," he closed his eyes at the feeble apology she is giving him. "I'm not who you think."

Zevran kept his eyes closed, and his hands fell to the side of him. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her stomach. He whispered ' _you must'_ over and over and over

* * *

Zevran jerked awake and sat up straight in bed. His long blonde locks fell over his bare shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. His bare chest heaved up and down from the panic of the nightmare. He closed his eyes and his hand ran through his locks, pushing them behind his shoulder. He could feel sweat collecting around his forehead and along his nose; he wiped it away with a single wave of his hand. He opened his eyes, and panic settled in.

Azura.

**_Where is she!?_ **

He gazed from side to side in a swift and panic motion. He only calmed down when he saw her sleeping peacefully beside him. Her long braided black hair was tied back behind her head; he braided it himself. He leaned down and gently stroked the strands of hair away from her forehead and sighed loudly in relief to see no sign of tranquility on her forehead. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. The gesture caused her to stir underneath him until her eyelashes fluttered upward and she gazed at him. They were silent for a moment, but then he watched as her lovely face contoured into annoyance.

Her brows furrowed into her forehead. "What are you doin-"

He hushed her and kept his forehead against hers. His hands wrapped around her bare waist and held her painfully close to him. She stirred under his grip, trying to get out of it, but he would not let her go.

"Zevran," she gritted through her teeth.

"Yes, my love." he whispered down to her.

"What's gotten into you?!" her voice growing more and more impatient.

He removed his forehead from hers and sat up, but leaned on his elbow, staring at her. His other hand stroked her face, and when his fingertips touched her skin, he felt the cold sensation once again; sweet relief. His gaze lowered down to her bare body, but instead of lust overtaking his body, he only felt love; love for the only woman he has ever loved with his entire being. He returned his gaze back to her snow colored hues, and Marker, that is his breaking point.

"Azura," his voice was no louder than a hush. "I love you."

She blinked at his words of affection and her entire expression softened just from those words. Then, something rare than a red moon in the sky happened, a smile appeared on her lips. Marker, he does love this woman.

"I know," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder. Her icy gaze was still locked with his. "but I like to hear you say it."

"I mean it," he responded as his hand stroked the side of her face. "I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."

She only stared at him and was silent for a moment; as if to process his statement. She only nodded, "I kno-"

He shook his head, "No. _You don't_. I swear Azura I won't let anything happen to you; I won't even let the taint overtake you."

Her icy gaze studied him, and his fingers kept stroking her cold skin. They were silent, but she broke the silence. "Did you have a bad dream?"

He only nodded and she sighed softly, she buried her head into his shoulder, pressing a kiss against his shoulder blade. He was silent, trying not to remember all of what he just dreamt about, because he doesn't want to remember her in any other state expect this. He removed his hand from her cheek, and placed his finger under her chin, and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips. Their lips did not move in search for new area to explore, they only lingered on top of one another. He drew again, and pressed a kiss against her forehead, and lingered there as well. He heard her sigh in contentment. Then, he crawled on top of her and held her chin in his hand.

"Let me show you how much I love you," he whispered down to her.

"Oh, again?" she mocked with that lovely smile.

He chuckled, "always." and leaned down to kiss her once more.


End file.
